


И Ад следовал за ним...

by Klea_Strix



Series: Methos: Библейский змей [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Bronze Age, Conflict of Interests, Drama, Horsemen Era, M/M, Memories of past, post-5x12 Revelation 6:8
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то, на заре времен, по земле шествовали бессмертные воины. И были они так жестоки и так сильны, что не имена, но облики навеки запечатлелись в памяти людской. И были они Всадниками Апокалипсиса…</p>
            </blockquote>





	И Ад следовал за ним...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B.Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=B.Jones).



_…И я взглянул, и вот, конь бледный, и на нем всадник, которому имя 'смерть';_

_и ад следовал за ним; и дана ему власть над четвертою частью земли_

_— умерщвлять мечом и голодом, и мором и зверями земными_

 (Откр. 6:8)

 

Эта вылазка была на редкость удачной. Все, что мы планировали, удалось, и наша добыча была богатой. Но даже не смотря на это, еще по дороге к нашему лагерю Силас и Каспиан умудрились поругаться из-за какой-то рабыни. Что уж они увидели в ней, я, наверное, никогда не пойму. Ну, с Каспианом-то все понятно: он большинство людей с гастрономической точки зрения рассматривает. Но Силас, мой воинственный, но недалекий брат… Он-то что в нее так вцепился?

Но это была самая мелкая из моих проблем. Я начал скучать, а это намного хуже. Мы — гроза нашего мира, мы — Всадники, и нашим именем пугают еще нерожденных детей. Когда наши кони достигают поселения, все в таком ужасе, что даже не пытаются сопротивляться. Это навевает скуку. А я помню время, когда мы только объединились и когда не были всеобщим пугалом.

Нас всех нашел и объединил Кронос. Он тот стержень, который держит нас вместе. Когда он нашел меня, я болтался по миру уже не первое столетие. Бессмертные в моей жизни приходили и уходили, поколения смертных сменяли друг друга, а я все жил и не стремился умирать. Вот тогда-то и появился этот высокий, крепко сбитый черноволосый мужчина с пронзительными глазами и нравом дикого зверя. Я не знаю, почему он прервал наш бой и предложил мне стать его братом. Но прекрасно помню, почему ответил: просто устал быть один. Лишь потом я понял, что у нас много общего.

Убивать было весело, это добавляло адреналина в кровь.

В какой-то из деревушек мы нашли Силаса. Он был силен и мог противостоять каждому из нас почти на равных, но не нашей объединенной силе. Тогда не было правил, придуманных в расцвет рыцарства, не было Убежищ, так как не было святой земли. Это был дикий мир, наш мир. На сегодняшний день немногие помнят его таким. Так что нечего удивляться, что мы несколько выпадаем из современности.

Силаса мы забрали с собой и не разу не пожалели. Сильный, но глуповатый, он был привязан к нам и со временем искренне начал считать нас своими кровными братьями. Никогда не мог противиться его своеобразному обаянию. Иногда его простота мне нравилась гораздо больше, чем сила духа Кроноса.

Потом появился Каспиан, людоед из восточных лесов. Изгнанник, который жаждал не только отомстить своим обидчикам, но еще больше удовлетворить свои низменные инстинкты. Каспиан отлично влился в нашу команду. Но все это еще не сделало нас всадниками. Для того чтобы ими стать, нам пришлось перенять опыт шаманов, научиться говорить с животными, ладить с ними. На это ушла чертова уйма времени, но оно того стоило. Четыре всадника — совсем не то, что четыре путника. До того приходилось много сражаться, но оно того стоило.

Когда же мы нашли и смогли удержать табун диких лошадей, мне выпала трудная задача: приручить этих прекрасных гордых созданий. Я мог убивать людей, мог морить их голодом, резать их на тонкие полоски и скармливать Каспиану, умываться их кровью, мог переносить заразу из поселения в поселение — я многое мог и творил, но не смел поднять руку на этих животных. И они это почувствовали, доверившись сначала мне, а затем и моим спутникам. У меня не было вернее и преданнее друга, чем мой Таур. Это потом он стал богом тьмы, а изначально он был белоснежным диким жеребцом, чьи ноздри хищно раздувались, почувствовав кровь. За все время Всадников я был верен ему и каждый раз, когда коню и наезднику приходилось время прощаться, я находил кого-то, кто напоминал бы его. Мои братья могли менять лошадей, подо мной же всегда была белая тень того первого Таура.

Вот вам история о том, как из человеческого страха перед неведомым, несущим смерть, родилась легенда о Всадниках Апокалипсиса. Когда мы впервые услышали эти вопли ужаса, удовольствие от одной мысли о человеческом страхе, согрела наши сердца больше, чем вся собранная добыча. Мы так гордились собой. Вот тогда мы и принесли друг другу клятву, клятву на крови. Всадники стали единым целым.

Именно это так боялся потерять Кронос. Он всячески старался удержать нас. Он был суров и часто невыдержан, но умел правильно использовать наши сильные стороны и потрафить слабостям. Он знал — когда уйдет один из нас, братство распадется. По только ему известной причине, Кронос считал, что первым обязательно буду я. Как показала дальнейшая история, он был прав. И хоть в тот момент я был доволен своей судьбой и не желал иного, страх неизбежного делал поступки Кроноса странными с точки зрения обычной логики, иначе бы не случилось того, что случилось.

Как я сказал, вылазка была удачной, и мы основательно напились по этому случаю. Если кому интересно, вино изобрели довольно давно, и его использовали только шаманы — в качестве лекарства и средства для подглядывания в будущее. Но я же говорил, что нам законы были не писаны? В себя я пришел от того, что кто-то пытался проникнуть в меня. Это было крайне неприятно, посему я проснулся окончательно и рассвирепел. Кроносу досталось так, как никогда ранее. Когда он пришел в себя после удара ножом в сердце, ему пришлось многое объяснять. Вот тут я и узнал о нашем признанном лидере все то, что он так пытался скрыть. Видеть его слабым… Было в этом что-то странное и одновременно возбуждающее.

Мы заключили договор. Как я тогда считал, взаимовыгодный. Внешне он оставался все тем же Кроносом, — лидером, к которому мы привыкли. Но как только дело доходило до нашей палатки, роли менялись. Вскоре мы оба начали получать от этого удовольствие. Но если бы все могло оставаться так… Когда я решил пойти навстречу своему импульсивному желанию, я не думал, что это может настолько усложнить мне жизнь. Я, считающий, что хорошо разбираюсь в людской психологии, наступил на самолично разложенные в чистом поле грабли. Кронос не только не избавился от страха и сомнений, но они еще более обострились, а заодно к ним прибавилась нечто похожее на ревность. Иногда это выводило из себя, иногда забавляло, но чем дольше это длилось, тем больше нервировало.

Кассандра считает, что я ее предал. Дункан думает, что я ошибся. Нет и нет. Можно предать того, кого любишь, а Кассандру я не любил. Да, я был привязан к ней, она на какие-то минуты разогнала все сгущающиеся скуку и отчуждение, но Таур был для меня ценнее. Эмоции вызывала не она сама по себе, а реакция Кроноса на происходящее. Мне неприятно было видеть, что он в очередной раз пытается отобрать все, что, по его представлениям, может отдалить нас. Уход Кассандры был лучшим выходом: я не желал ей смерти, но и спустить ее выходку не имел права. Кронос тоже был наказан, хотя это не послужило ему наукой: он по-прежнему не прекращал своих попыток удерживать меня всеми доступными ему силами. Так что выход для меня был один — убрать его из своей жизни. Мог ли я его убить? Да, возможно. Но вот хотел ли? К тому времени я понимал, что мы оба совершили ошибки. Мы приручали друг друга, как некогда наших коней. Он поистине был мне братом, а самое главное, он был оттуда, из моего времени. Убить его, значило уничтожить свое прошлое, а я не был к этому готов. Тогда.

Когда мы встретились вновь, я уже считал иначе. Да и он, похоже, решил помимо обычной для него проблемы побороться за доминантность в наших отношениях. Первые несколько минут нашей встречи я даже был готов поверить, что он действительно может лишить меня головы. Это меня напугало. Когда же я попытался обратиться за помощью, то понял, что остался со своими проблемами один на один. Можно было снова убежать, но нельзя все время бегать от прошлого. От него нужно избавляться. Было жаль Силаса, этот гигант мог бы и дальше жить в своих лесах, но выбора мне не оставили. Я сам не оставил себе выбора.

Так что Дункан неправ: не было никакой ошибки. Я всегда, — и тогда и сейчас, — знал, что и зачем делаю. Я ни капли не жалею о содеянном. Да, я убивал и наслаждался этим. Если живешь веками, человеческую жизнь начинаешь ценить дешево, но этот груз начинает давить, когда счет идет на тысячелетия. Поэтому нужно избавляться от сожалений по прошлому, нужно идти не оглядываясь, иначе зыбучие пески собственных ошибок поглотят тебя, и не останется ничего кроме смерти. А я хочу жить.


End file.
